Some Small Things Are Not Small Problems
by lekitsume
Summary: Sesshomaru gains a new power and decides to use it against Inuyasha you obtain his father's fang. By using Inuyasha's weakness it just might be easier than he thought. That weakness is... Thats for you to find out


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: Sesshomaru gains a new power. He then decides to use it to gain his younger brother's sword, by using his weakness. That weakness is... Read to find out.

**Chapter 1: Planning**

"Jakken."

"Y-yes my lord." Jakken bowed deeply to his lord.

"Watch rin. If she should get hurt... You will die." Sesshomaru ordered before walking out into the trees that surrounded the clearing. Tensaga has been pulsing lately in his later battles and he wanted to know why. He was now on his way to Totosai's cave to demand an explanation. While the Tensega pulsed, he also felt a new energy coming from himself. It was odd to say the least. But at the same time it was a... Pleasurable feeling. The new power... Sesshomaru ridded of his train of thought as he silently but gracefully walked to his destination.

-With Inuyasha-

Kagome once again fell to her but on the hard ground. She groaned as she got back on her feet.

"Youre trying too hard." Sango stated as she went after Kagome again. Kagome blocked a couple of punches, holding her arms in front of herself. She then tried to land a high kick on Sango's head. Sango caught her foot and threw her to th ground once again. Kagome swung her arm and knocked Sango off her feet as she got up quickly and was back in a fighting stance. Sango was now sparring with Kagome, teaching her hand to hand combat. Just incase anything was to happen and no one could protect her when she was without a bow and arrow.

"Feh! Hurry up you two! We need to get going!" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome and Sango ceased their spar and started to walk off with the others. Kagome didn't really care much for Inuyasha anymore. He was always bossing her around and going off with the dead clay pot, Kikyo. To her, Inuyasha was nothing more than a annoying brother. She always liked going on walks with Sango to get away from him for a while. Inuyasha still seemed to care for her though. He would still give anything for her. Kagome has come to think its because she resembles Kikyo so much.

The Inu group walked on. Hunting for the fragments of the jewel.

-With Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru arrived at Totosai's cave to find him trying to escape. It was futile. Sesshomaru jumped in front o him. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked calmly, almost sounding bored.

"N-n-nowhere l-lord S-s-sess-omaru." Totosai stammered. Obviously nervous. He then sucked it up and asked a question of his own. "What do you want with me Sesshomaru?"

"I want to know what is happening to Tensega and myself."

"What do you mean by 'yourself'?"

"In my latest battles, at certain points. Tensega pulses and I fell a strange power surging through me."

Totosai went into thought. "It must be Tensega's new power encouraging you to use it."

"New power?"

"Yes... The power to shrink an opponent during battle. Thus rendering them pretty much useless."

Sesshomaru had one of the tiniest of smirks. Oh seconds he could do with this new power.

"You also have the power to change them back, if it was a deal or trade." Totosai explained. Then suddenly gasped, realizing what he just exposed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru now shown his smirk and it terrified Totosai.

"Hn." With that response, Sesshomaru turned and left. Leaving Totosai panicking, mentally beating himself for what he said. Sesshomaru now had a new destination. It was time to pay his little brother a visit. But first he needed to see this new power for himself. He paused in a clearing with a large boulder on the center of it. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tensega and it pulsed. He let the energy flow up his arm, making it glow white. His eyes also had a tint of white to them now. When the energy stopped after his whole arm up to his shoulder was glowing, he removed his hand from Tensega's hilt. His arm still remained glowing. He was a good 50 feet away from the boulder. He reached out his arm and positioned it like he was going to use his poison claws. He called fourth all of the energy to his hand to fire it at the boulder. His eyes were now all white except for a couple of streams of gold left. His claws turned gold, then the energy shot from his hand in a bright white light. The light was so bright he couldn't see for a few seconds as the energy was collided with the boulder.

When the light disappeared the boulder was nowhere to be seen in the tall grass. Sesshomaru then walked to where the boulder was and his eyes widened a little. The boulder was now a small rock. He then felt Tensega pulse again and placed his fingers on the rock. He then realized he could mahe it any size he wanted it after putting the shrinking energy into it. Once Sesshomaru was satisfied, he put the boulder to it's original size and walked onto the forest.

Sesshomaru knew what he would trade for his father's precious fang. He realized earlier, that the girl isn't as easy to capture as she seems. Now that he had his new power she wouldn't be much of a handful. Only if he could find a way to shut her up as well. Now THAT would make his day. Sesshomaru walked along the path leading to his younger brother, with a good plan in mind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Again... The idea popped in my head and I HAD to write it down before I forgot it.

Hoped you liked it... Because I sure do!

PLZ review.

TACOS RULE!

-Lekitsume


End file.
